Aeridel
So there is this guy on ROBLOX called "Aeridel", I encountered him recently. Let me tell you, he is NOT. WHAT YOU THINK HE IS. He poses as a therapist and a doctor, just like DrMach and G0Z, but he is quite different. Let me explain the story. Part 1 I was playing ROBLOX games like Work At A Pizza Place, and all of a sudden this user named "Aeridel" joined the game, and kept telling the customers the wrong things, like "Hi there, leave now or DIE." But instead of the customers normal reactions, they just cried and ran out of the building. I said to him to stop doing that because it will make the customers go away. And he just stopped. And looked at me. And kept looking at me. He wasn't saying a word. I started to get creeped out of this guy and just went to the kitchen to work as a cook when he followed me. He said to me, "Want to describe the problem you are having?", I didn't really care, and thought this guy was being funny, so I just said yes, in order to test if this guy knew what he was doing. He sent me a friend request and I accepted it, just to be sure. Aeridel then sent me a message saying, "Hello, dear Harry, I appreciate having new visitors, and I would love it very much if you were to come visit me and talk.", Hold on. That was MY name, I got creeped out and looked at his user. I replied with, "Where should I visit you?" Aeridel: "I installed an exploit on. It should teleport you to my place. If you are willing, of course. ;)" Something about this guy didn't feel right, I didn't trust him at all. I went back to Work At A Pizza Place, and a few seconds later it teleported me to "Aeridel's Office of the Calm And Collected." by Aeridel. Aeridel was sitting there in one of the seats. Part 2 Aeridel asked me to sit down, and asked me to describe the problem you are having. It was a cramped orange room with rust on the floor and the desk. But everything else looked completely.... Normal. There was one badly built lamp to the left, and another desk to the right. I first asked him what was his job, he told me that he was a person who "helped" people and put them out of their misery. That was strange. I then asked him if he had any relation to DrMach, he said he didn't and that I was wasting his time, he told me that if I wanted to ask another question, it better be my last. So I noticed something. The other desk had a sign on top of it, saying "Aeridel's Prized Possession" with a knife on the desk. So I breathed in, and asked him, "What is that knife doing on the desk?". Aeridel just stopped, and told me "I don't know what you are talking about." Then he stood up, walked over to the desk, and picked up the knife. He said to me, "But I DO believe it is time for you to take your leave." He started to chase me. I jumped out of my seat and kept running, but when your in a cramped room there's not much land you can run on, so he kept killing me over and over again. I tried to hide behind the lamp, but that wasn't an option. He kept telling me, "You can't run forever." and "I have to do this to you.". I tried to leave, but the X button was gone, so I had to resort to another way, Task Manager. I ended the task, and unfriended Aeridel. But I saw him one last time, because he PM'ed me with this: "Dear Harry. Thanks for your visit to my office. I have found a way to get rid of all your problems. I really appreciate you coming down to my office, thanks for your visit! Please visit me again soon ;) " I deleted the message and closed the computer. I didn't like this guy. He's a crazy person with a knife. Who is Aeridel anyway? Is he actually a person that helps get rid of problems that people are having? Or is he a pyscho with a knife that likes killing his clients? I kept pondering to myself as I went to bed. Category: Category: Category: Category:Marked for Review